Feel Good Drag
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Dan and Blair are caught kissing by a most unexpected person. "Hey, Little J, you might want to leave. This is about to be rated M for Mature, and you don't apply." DanBlair, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Gossip Girl, but if I did Dair would be a definite possibility!_

_**Summary: Dan and Blair are caught kissing by a most unexpected person. "Hey, Little J, you might want to leave. This is about to be rated M for Mature, and you don't apply." DanBlair, oneshot**_

_Okay...I dunno where this one came from, but...gosh! I just love Dair and I hope I did a decent job with this. It just popped into my head while I was just typing and...gosh! Haha, I just adore these two together, so I hope all you DB fans will like it! _

* * *

**Feel Good Drag**

* * *

_Impossible_!

Dan Humphrey was _not _kissing her.

But, well, actually he _was_. And Blair had never been more shocked in her life.

It couldn't be...but, there they were. Two complete opposites in every sense of the word, kissing passionately in the alleyway, not caring at all who saw or who talked.

Blair Waldorf

Dan Humphrey.

Kissing.

She would bet that Hell was freezing over. Or close to it.

It seemed like a sick twisted little dream. One of the many of the sexy dreams involving the poetic, dark haired man. She hated to admit it, but she had always been attracted to the Humphrey boy, and this was...well, _amazing_.

_Damn _him for being such a good kisser!

Blair wanted to do the right thing. To tell him to stop, to push him away, like the _usual _Blair would do, but it just felt too damn good. His mouth on hers was heavenly, and she wanted more, so she pulled him closer to her form, parting somewhat from him and then breathed out in a sultry manner against his mouth. She smirked at the moan that received, and pressed herself tighter against him still.

Dan slammed her against the wall, exactly the way she had wanted to be kissed in one of those many romance novels she had read in her time. The brick of the building's wall dug into her back, scraping her expensive Burburry coat and most likely leaving a few scrapes on her back as he hefted her up higher on the wall, supported entirely by his strong arms.

His slender, talented hands held her around her waist as he kissed her, and Blair felt the heat spreading all over her body from his touch, from his kisses...the entire feeling had been foreign to her for so long, and she relished this. Dan's hands traced burning patterns up and down her sides. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer, kissing him even deeper.

Dan groaned, feeling his heart do double time inside his chest. He bit her plump bottom lip before trailing lower, down to her collarbone, where he nipped at the flesh exposed there. He slid the coat from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground below. She didn't seem to care, and neither did he. His hand moved to cup her breast, and she placed her hand over his.

She pushed against his hand, "_Dan_..." She moaned, and he realized he loved the sound of his name when she said it.

Then...

"_Blair_!"

Blair's eyes lazily opened, half-lidded with lust, and she looked at the intruder.

"Hey, Little J." She lilted with a slightly annoyed edge to her voice. Blair was almost always cranky toward the blonde, but shit, could she have picked a _worse _time to be annoying?

Little Jenny Humphrey stood wide-eyed with her fists clenched at the mouth of the alleyway. "B-Blair...Dan..." She could barely get the words out.

"Sis..." Dan croaked out in a throaty, husky whisper.

"How...what about Serena?"

"Oh," Blair said, feigning innocence, "He and Serena are no more, for your information." As she said this, she pressed herself against his waist tighter, causing him to groan in pleasure. "So...you see, this is how things have turned out. And I am quite happy with your brother, you see?"

At this, Dan smiled handsomely, and felt his grip tighten on the beautiful brunette woman in his arms.

"But..._but _- "

Blair ignored Jenny's feeble protests and bent down to kiss Dan on his lips, making no secret about where this was headed. She parted a few seconds later, and gazed over at Jenny.

"Hey, Little J, you might want to leave. This is about to be rated M for Mature, and you don't apply."

Jenny ran a hand through her tousled blonde locks before sending Blair a glare that would have made anyone else very uncomfortable, but she appeared to know it was futile attempt against _the _Blair Waldorf, the master of icy glares and biting comebacks.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and stomped off. Dan shook his head with a smile on his face as he looked up into Blair's milky chocolate depths.

"Now..." Blair stroked a fingertip across his lips, "Want to pick up where we left off at my house?"

"Sure." Was all Dan could say. What else could he say? He wanted Blair...more than anything. And he cared for her too, so he knew this wasn't just a night of meaningless sex...

Not for him at least.

He was pondering on that thought as he let Blair down from her perch, touching her feet gently to the ground. Dan picked up her coat and handed it to her. "Here you go, Miss Waldorf." He said with a proper smile to accompany it.

She giggled at his strange tone, "Why, that is quite civilized, Mr. Humphrey. Most unlike the tongue lashing you just gave me."

He felt his cheeks scorch at that.

Sighing, he led her out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. The stars were out tonight, glittering and gleaming like thousands of diamonds amongst a canvas of black. The streetlamps were the only other light guiding the two to the Waldorf residence.

_The Waldorf residence... _Dan thought absently as they walked together. The thought came to his mind once more and he looked down at Blair, who was smiling to herself, her cheeks a lovely pink. "Blair..."

She turned to look at him, eyes alight with glee, "Yes?"

"Do you...is this..." His deep voice couldn't gather the words, as was the usual when he was around a girl he really liked, "Is this..." He trailed, and finally got the courage to ask, not caring if her answer hurt him, "Is this...just a one night thing?"

Blair's dainty eyebrows shot up in a mocking look, and the gorgeous eyes underneath them didn't leave from his own. Her full lips quirked into the prettiest of smiles and she giggled in disbelief. "I can't believe you, Humphrey. So _naive_."

"Wha...I..."

Blair said nothing, only shook her head as if Dan was missing some vital point in her actions.

She said nothing, but reached across to close the distance, clasping his hand within hers tightly, securely, a symbol of their connection. Of a budding relationship and bond between two people who cared very much about each other.

In that simple gesture, Dan had his answer.

No.

No, this wasn't just a one-night-stand.

He bent down to kiss her cheek lightly, his lips lingering just a bit longer than intended, just long enough for someone to snap a picture of the new couple on their phone. Most likely going to send it to Gossip Girl.

Dan didn't care.

Not in the least.

He had what he wanted, what he waited so long for.

And, when Blair smiled and moved her lips to meet his, he realized that he would have her for a long time.

* * *

_**End. **_

_Okay, this had just a bit of everything in it. Humor (slightly), smut (almost), and fluff (at the end). Lol, and plenty of DB. I hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at a Gossip Girl fanfic, and I really hope you review! Reviews are always appreciated! I just love hearing people's opinions and all...it's really, really nice. I just about have a fit each time I get one, lol._

_Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked what I did. (Okay, enough of my author's note, which is quite pointless, lol.)_

_Thanks!_


End file.
